


Break Me

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Drama, Choking, Claiming Bites, Creampie, Doggy Style, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Marking, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: All too aware of his own strength, Ushijima has always been gentle with you in bed. But sometimes, you don't want him to be gentle. Sometimes you just want him to break you.[ushijima wakatoshi x reader]
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 312





	Break Me

You woke up to the soft rays of sunlight slipping through the thin curtains. Groggily, you pushed the thick blanket off of your body and tried to sit up. Your head spun and you resisted the urge to throw up.

You groaned. ‘ _Haven’t had a hangover like this since first year at university_.’

It took you a few minutes to regain your bearings and a couple more minutes before you realized you were clad in nothing but a skimpy lingerie set.

You pressed a hand to your temple, trying to remember what had happened last night. Slowly, the information came to you, like from a far away dream.

_Your boyfriend Ushijima Wakatoshi had hosted a party at your shared apartment. His team had won a regional volleyball tournament and they had wanted to celebrate. You remembered dancing and drinking and then it had been very early in the morning and people had started leaving._

_You remembered pressing yourself up against Wakatoshi, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck and leading him into the bedroom._

_You had been dating Wakatoshi for almost a year now and you had had your fair share of sex with the famous volleyball ace, but it had always been incredibly sweet, incredibly tame, incredibly vanilla and - after the first dozen or so times - incredibly boring. Tonight, you would change that._

_You wanted Wakatoshi to ravage you. You wanted the passion that came with wild, uncontrollable sex. Not the meticulous and predictable intercourse you two always ended up having._

_You wanted to_ fuck _, not make love._

_And that’s what you had told him._

_“If I’m not gentle, I could hurt you,” he had said._

_The worst part was that he really believed that. It infuriated you that Wakatoshi thought you were some type of delicate porcelain doll. He didn’t trust himself to not hurt you if he gave into his carnal desires, and he didn’t trust you to stop or tell him if he was in fact hurting you._

_You had always found the notion so stupid. You knew Wakatoshi was strong, almost inhumanely so. Once you had seen him snap a ballpoint pen in half because he had been distracted and squeezed it too hard. You knew he could easily hurt you if he wanted to. But you also knew your limits, you knew what you could and couldn’t take. So why couldn’t he just listen to you?_

_Most days, you bit your tongue and let Wakatoshi make soft love to you. You knew he meant well and didn’t want to hurt his feelings. But last night. Last night, you had been drunk and it had all poured out like bitter, venomous word vomit._

_“You won’t hurt me, Toshi!” You had snarled, high on vodka and anger. “I want this. I want you to be rough with me. Blindfold me, gag me, throw me against a wall, I don’t care. I can handle it!”_

_He had looked at you with those deep olive eyes, almost like he was trying to look into your soul. “I would break you,” he had finally said, voice calm and even._

_Traitorous tears of frustration had pricked at the corners of your eyes as you glared at him. “Then break me!”_

_Wakatoshi had grimaced, given you a pained look then turned away and left the bedroom. You remained frozen in place, breathing heavy and heart twisting with shame and sadness. You had swiped angrily at your cheeks, wiping away the tears and probably some make up too. Then you had simply unzipped your dress and kicked it, along with your heels, off and crawled under the sheets, too emotionally exhausted to do much else._

You remembered the disastrous night now with a pained grimace.

“Why did I say all that?” you muttered, regretting your words.

They were true but Wakatoshi hadn’t needed to hear them last night. Not when it was a victory celebration. Not when he was supposed to be happy. And especially not when you were too drunk to control your emotions.

You looked at the digital clock on your bedside table blearily, noting it was just a bit after noon. Wakatoshi was probably at volleyball practice.

You would make things right, you decided. You would apologize for your actions and words when he returned tonight. And then you would have sex. Sweet, slow, soft sex. Because even if it wasn’t the primal lustful romp you desired, you knew Wakatoshi loved you, and you loved him. So you would make this compromise.

‘ _Yes, it’ll all be okay._ ’

***

It was close to 9 PM when the front door finally unlocked, signaling the return of Wakatoshi.

You had spent all afternoon worrying about how you would confront Wakatoshi. After a warm shower and some pain medication for the hangover, you had just sat at the dining table and picked at your nails, distractedly trying to think through all possible ways the night would end.

You had been tempted to finish off some of the vodka leftover from the previous night - you definitely needed some liquid courage - but decided the more sober you were for the conversation, the better it would go.

But now that Wakatoshi was here, standing before you in his training T-shirt and sweatpants, you felt your heart jump into your throat.

“Toshi,” you squeaked, standing up and quickly moving to his side. You hovered awkwardly, unsure whether he was mad at you.

Wakatoshi uttered your name in his deep voice and you looked up at him cautiously. “I want to try.”

“Try?” You repeated, dumbly. “Try what?”

“What you said last night,” he replied, dropping his gym bag on the table and wrapping his strong muscular arms around your waist. “I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you till you can’t walk straight.”

Your breath caught in your throat at this unexpected turn of events. You could see the honest determination in Wakatoshi’s olive eyes and felt a thrill run up your spine. He really meant what he was saying. Your thighs clenched unconsciously as you imagined Wakatoshi rutting ruthlessly into you.

You curved a hand around his neck to press kisses along his jawline because even on your tip toes, you couldn’t match the great Ushiwaka’s height. “You really mean that?” you asked, to confirm this wasn’t some fantasy you had dreamed up.

Wakatoshi nodded, bending his head and pulling you into a kiss. Wakatoshi had always been a good kisser, which sometimes surprised you because you knew he didn’t have all that much romantic experience before you. He was far too good a kisser for someone who spent all his time obsessing over volleyball.

But there was something different about his kisses this time. They were more rushed, almost sloppy, driven purely by animal lust. A clash of chapped lips and blunt teeth. The harsh kisses Wakatoshi was bestowing upon you made your head spin, you felt intoxicated.

His teeth sunk into your bottom lip, tongue snaking into your mouth when your lips parted in a gasp. Your lungs burned from the harsh kisses, oxygen becoming a scarcity but refusing to pull away from his addictive lips.

But there was only so long you could continue without passing out from the lack of air, so you pulled away reluctantly. Wakatoshi’s chest heaved like he had just run a marathon and his eyes lingered on your swollen lips, feeling a stirring in him as he took in the doe eyed look on your face.

You tugged at Wakatoshi’s shirt with a soft whine, wanting to place your hands over the strong muscles that made up his entire body. Wakatoshi made quick work of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one fluid motion. Meanwhile, you struggled with the drawstring of his sweatpants, tugging impatiently at the material till you finally had his sweats down around his ankles. Wakatoshi stepped out of them and your eyes darted down to the bulge between his thighs. You palmed the tent in his boxers, smirking when he let out a guttural moan.

Wakatoshi pulled down his boxers under your hungry, restless gaze, releasing his thick, semi-erect member from its confines. You swallowed thickly, wanting to wrap your hand around his length and reduce him to a groaning mess but before you could act on your intentions, Wakatoshi had you cornered against the dining table, attacking your lips while pulling your pajama bottoms down. He nearly ripped the T-shirt you were wearing - an old one of his that you had claimed as your own and wore to bed every night - in his haste to have you undressed.

You could see the glimmer of lust in his eyes when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra, your breasts bared for him to do as he pleased. Wakatoshi kneaded one mound while using his other hand to hitch your leg around his hips. It took you a few moments to understand what he was getting at but soon enough, you were wrapped around his waist, clinging to him like a koala while he continued his assault on your breasts.

He walked in the direction of the bedroom, hardly fazed by your additional weight. The door clicked shut behind you and not a moment later, Wakatoshi had slammed you against the wall, the unexpected move startling a gasp out of you. He continued pressing heated kisses along your neck, hips moving almost unconsciously against your clothed sex.

You squeaked when you felt his teeth graze your shoulder, trailing all the way up to the sensitive juncture of your neck. You held your breath, knowing what would come next. Wakatoshi pressed in closer, eliciting a moan when you felt his erection grind against your wet cunt. “Mine,” he growled against your ear, voice dark, intense and so incredibly sexy.

He licked the length of your neck back to the sensitive spot and without warning, bit down onto the flesh.

“T-Toshi,” you choked when he didn’t let up, tongue lashing out against the bite, lips sucking and teeth nipping until a dark bruise - the first of many to come that night - bloomed across your skin.

It took your foggy mind a few minutes to realize that Wakatoshi was mumbling something under his breath and an additional few minutes to recognize it as a frenzied chant of ‘ _Mine, mine, mine._ ’

It seemed like Wakatoshi was acting purely on instinct as he tangled one of his hands into your hair, tugging until your neck was bared completely to him. Your scalp tingled as he pulled on the strands of your hair, the slightly painful sensation doing nothing but enhancing your arousal.

He continued attacking your neck, shoulders and chest with kisses and bites. His hand moved from your hair to your neck, thumb caressing the hollow of your throat before tightening unexpectedly. He could feel your pulse thrumming against his palm, like that of a hummingbird.

You swallowed heavily, Wakatoshi felt it against his palm and suppressed his desire to tighten his hold even further, till you were gasping from lack of oxygen. He released his hold on your neck reluctantly and instead tugged irritatedly at the hem of your underwear, the last piece of fabric separating the two of you.

You obliged, untangling your legs from around his waist and letting him practically rip the flimsy material off your body. Wakatoshi was pressed so close against you that not only could you feel his pulsing erection against your thigh, but your body dangled a few inches off the ground, held up against the wall by the sheer force that was Ushijima Wakatoshi.

The barbaric display of power made your gut churn in anticipation. You carded one hand through his hair, using the other to scratch down his back, taking pleasure in the slight shiver that wracked his body at your actions. His lips returned to your own swollen ones in yet another long drawn kiss.

He tapped the side of your hip again and you understood the cue this time, wrapping your legs around his thick waist without breaking the kiss. He supported your weight effortlessly as he led you to the large bed in the center of the room. Your hands that had previously been scratching at his scalp, slipped down to his chest, exploring the hard, defined ridges. Wakatoshi pushed against your thighs and dropped you onto the mattress, watching with dark eyes as you bounced slightly, long hair fanning out around your head.

You looked up at Wakatoshi with a mixture of lust and curiosity. But the man shook his head and tucked one large hand under your right hip, easily flipping you over so that you were lying on your stomach. Your face flushed as you found yourself staring down at the dark sheets of your bed.

You and Wakatoshi had always done it missionary style and suddenly, you found the thought of him fucking you from the back oddly intimate. You imagined what it probably looked like to him, having an eyeful of your bare back and ass and felt your pussy tingle expectantly.

Wakatoshi tugged gently at your hip and you got the message, pushing up on your knees and sticking your ass up in the air. You felt his warm presence settle behind you and a large hand caressed your ass cheeks.

You waited for Wakatoshi to ask you whether you were ready and then slowly ease his way in, as he usually did, but let out a surprised gasp when he shoved his entire length into you in one sharp thrust.

“S-Shit,” you hissed, twisting your fingers into the bed sheets under you.

Wakatoshi didn’t give your body time to adjust to his thick girth and instead started pounding into you. With every thrust, he pulled all the way back till only the very tip of his dick remained inside you and then slammed back in all the way to the hilt, causing your body to jerk forward. Your breasts swung wildly as you gasped and moaned, writhing under Wakatoshi’s muscular build.

“M-More,” you moaned out and could practically feel the lusty growl Wakatoshi let out reverberate in your bones.

Wakatoshi jerked your body up by the arms, continuing his relentless thrusts into you. With the new angle, he was hitting a previously undiscovered pleasure point inside you that made you see stars behind your closed eyelids.

“Oh god,” you moaned. “That feels so good. Don’t stop, Toshi!”

You felt one of his large calloused hands cup your breast, flicking and pinching the hard nipple. Your neck bent at an odd angle to accommodate his wandering hands, unconsciously revealing the hickeys he had marked you with only a short while ago. Wakatoshi’s eyes zeroed in on a particularly dark bruise and he felt all his inhibitions disappear. All he was aware of now was the sexual urge in his blood.

“T-Toshi, I’m so close,” you moaned. “Just a bit more…”

Wakatoshi pushed his length all the way in, arching his body over yours slightly and stayed in that position for a few seconds. Your brows furrowed in confusion, instinctive needy whines escaping your throat.

“W-What are you doing?” You complained, trying to gyrate your hips so that he would start moving again.

Wakatoshi easily halted your movements with a strong grip on your hip. “Not yet,” he warned, a dark growl underlining his words. “Don’t cum yet.”

You made a louder keening noise to indicate your dissatisfaction but no matter how much you tried to twist and grind yourself onto Wakatoshi’s length, it didn’t help you reach the climax you had been desperately looking forward to.

Just when you started to feel your finish ebb away, he started moving. Rough, jerky thrusts of his hips that made your sensitive pussy clench and unclench spastically. You moaned as your fading orgasm rushed at you again.

‘ _A-Almost there,_ ’ you thought to yourself, barely aware of how tight you were squeezing Wakatoshi’s cock. ‘ _Please, please, please —_ ’

“No!” You couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped your lips as Wakatoshi slowed his pace again, just shy of your orgasm.

He did this again, and again. Driving you to the brink before stopping abruptly. Hedging you on and on until you were nothing but a sobbing bundle of nerves in his arms. Every touch, every caress, every minute movement of his hips felt a thousand times amplified but no matter what you did, Wakatoshi would not let you cum and it was driving you insane.

“Please, please, Wakatoshi, I can’t take it anymore,” you begged.

He didn’t deign you with a response and simply started thrusting again. You couldn’t deny the pleasure that pounded into you but the thought of another orgasm denial nearly broke you. With a sob, you dug your nails into Wakatoshi’s arm, begging and pleading for him to finally give you what you wanted.

“Cum now,” he spoke suddenly, in a deep, demanding voice and you felt your body shudder, your mind so willing to succumb to his every command. “Cum for me.”

And you obeyed.

You screamed his name, the loudest you’d been all night, feeling that delicious burn in your throat as you finally, finally, _finally_ reached your peak and dived into the bliss. Your lips parted, tongue lolling out almost lazily as you felt your vision spin, mind and body deliriously happy.

He released the arm he had wrapped around your body, holding you up against him as his own orgasm hit him and he exploded inside you in a sticky mess. Without his arm to support you, your body fell onto the mattress, limp as a noodle. You panted against the sheets, body still quivering from the intensity of your release.

Wakatoshi pulled out roughly, causing some of the fluids to leak out of your hole and tapped the end of his dick on your ass, shaking off the last few drops of his cum onto your butt cheeks. You felt your face heat up at this act of mild debasement, simultaneously embarrassed and madly turned on.

You turned around, still on your knees on the bed and placed your hand on Wakatoshi’s broad chest, peppering his jawline and neck with kisses. Your arms were sore, your previously unblemished skin littered with bruises and love bites, and your pussy was still throbbing but you were supremely satisfied with how the night had turned out.

“We’re not done yet,” Wakatoshi informed you matter-of-factly and you stopped kissing him long enough tot give him a confused frown. Wakatoshi held his semi-erect dick in one hand, pumping it lazily. “I can still go on.”

With a jolt, you realized you were painfully aroused and wet again. You pulled Wakatoshi down onto the bed, letting him lie on his back in the center and swung one leg over his hip, grinding your pussy down onto his length.

After all, the night was still young, and you had half a dozen different sex positions you still wanted to try.

And if the next day, people noticed you were walking with a limp, they wisely chose to keep their mouths shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> It was my first time writing a story without any Nekoma characters - shameless plug: I have four other haikyuu smuts up, in case you're interested :) 
> 
> I'm not sure how I did on this one, it ended up being more verbose than I intended... But let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
